StarSonic
by RusVal
Summary: A speedy hedgehog. A flyboy vulpine. A two-tailed fox who must choose between the two.
1. Stargazing

RusVal- Hello, hello, hello. RusVal here from the StarCraft corner of cyberspace. In the following story, I do not own Sonic (Sega), Starfox (Nintendo), Reeses (Hershey), Pizza Hut (Pizza Hut)...  
  
Jazz- Dude, your just rambling, aren't you?  
  
RusVal- Shut up, you're only supposed to speak at the end of a chapter.  
  
Jazz- Okay, okay...  
  
RusVal- Anyway, I do own the story. So lets go!  
  
StarSonic  
  
Ch.1: Stargazing  
  
Tails looked into the lens of his telescope, adjusting the angle so he could get the best view of the moon. it wasn't long before he focused on the big shining sphere in the night sky. The telescope was a birthday present from Sonic's parents, and Tails enjoyed using it as much as he could. In fact, Tails had used it almost every night since first getting it, and this night was no exception. Tails loved looking at the stars, imagining what it would be like to travel amongst them, to find new life and civilizations. In fact, ever since he and Sonic had been abducted by those aliens along with Robotnik and Snively, Tails had wondered if all aliens were like what they had encountered. _Who knows_, he thought to himself as he shifted the direction of his telescope, _they could look exactly like us_.  
Sonic's mom called into the room, you have to go to bed. You have five minutes.  
Tails looked over to his best buddy, Sonic, and saw that, as usual, he was fast asleep. Tails rolled his eyes. Sonic was usually impatient, and stargazing wasn't his thing.  
Okay, Mrs. Hedgehog, Tails called back, over Sonic's constant snoring.  
However, as he was about to get up, he accidentally hit the telescope, changing the way it pointed. He then looked through it, trying to see if he could rearrange it back to where it was before. What he saw, though, made him raise his eye in surprise before looking through the lens again. In the sky was an irregularly shaped object, yet when Tails zoomed the scope, he could tell that it wasn't an asteroid. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell what it was. He was going to tell Sonic before Sonic's dad walked in.  
Okay, Tails, it's time for bed, the robotisized hedgehog said.  
Awww, but I found something, Tails tried to explain.  
It doesn't matter, the father said, you need your sleep.  
All right, Tails groaned as he got into his bed.  
Goodnight Tails, Sonic's dad whispered as he slowly walked out and closed the door.  
The moment the door was closed, Tails lifted his head to make sure he wasn't being watched before he snuck over to his telescope. To his dismay, he couldn't locate the strange object. _Aw nuts_, Tails grumped to himself as he got back into bed, where he fell into a deep sleep.  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


Come on, Tails, Sonic declared, you were probably imagining things!  
It was the next day, and Tails had spent most of the morning trying to tell Sonic about the strange object, and every time, Sonic didn't believe him. Currently they were chilling out under a tree in knothole village, waiting for the other Freedom Fighters to show up. Tails was uncharacteristically impatient waiting for their friends, since he wanted to tell Sally about the strange object he saw the night before. Fortunately they did not have to wait much longer, for they saw Sally walking up to them alongside Bunny Rabbot, talking about girl things.  
Hey, Aunt Sally! Tails shouted as he ran up to them, I saw something last night!  
Woah, Tails, slow down, Sally said to the young fox as she tried to calm him down, what did you see?  
Ah, don't listen to him, Sonic said as he walked up to the group, Tails claims he saw strange things in the sky last night.  
I DID see something strange last night! Tails snapped, clearly agitated.  
Sally glanced at Sonic with a glare that caused the hedgehog to shut his lip before she turned to Tails.  
Now, Tails, she remarked, it could have just been a satellite. The humans said that they had launched a couple into Mobius's orbit.  
Nuh-uh, it was too big to be a satellite, Tails asserted.  
Sally thought for a minute as she glanced at Sonic, who rolled his eyes at Tail's statement. She then looked back at Tails with a caring look.  
You don't believe me, do you? Tails questioned with a hurt voice.  
Oh, Tails, Sally kneeled down and held Tails's hand, I want to believe you, but you have been interested in space for a while, and you do have a large imagination...  
I'll prove it! Tails exclaimed as he yanked his hand back, come tonight, and I will show you!  
Now, suga' Tails, don't be like that... Bunny begged, but Tails was already stomping off.  
Boy, he sure believes he saw something, Sonic remarked, I didn't realize he was so serious about it.  
Sally then hit him over the head.  


* * * * * * * * * *  


_Oh, please be there, please be there, please be there_, Tails worriedly thought. He was back in his bedroom that night, once again looking through his telescope in search of the object. The others hadn't shown up yet, and he wanted to make sure it was there. One thing he realized after stomping off earlier was that the object could be on the other side of the planet, or could have left, or a number of reasons that it couldn't be there. And so far, it wasn't there. Tails was worried that not only would the others laugh at him, Sally might get mad at him for his earlier outburst. He really didn't mean to yell at her, he just had gotten so mad at Sonic's picking that he lost his cool. With that in mind, Tails started looking for the object with renewed vigor. As luck would have it, the focus of the lens picked up what he was looking for, and as Tails looked out the window, he saw the others coming up to the window.  
Hey, guys! he shouted to them, I've spotted it! Hurry up and look before it...  
Unfortunately, before he could finish the sentence, he saw through his telescope something that ran his blood cold. It was a small glimpse, but it was enough. The object he was looking for... blew up! There was a small flash on the side of the object, then the entire object went up in flames before expanding into a big fireball!  
_Oh, no,_ Tails thought to himself in horror.  
Hey, Tails! Sonic yelled, you all right?!  
When Tails didn't answer, the group ran in, Sonic beating them by seconds. What they saw shocked them. Tails was slumped on his stool, looking sadder than any other time than they ever remembered seeing him.  
Sally asked gently, are you all right?  
Without answering, Tails just jumped out the window, and flew away as fast as his tails could carry him.  
  
Jazz-Poor Tails! What was that object in the sky, and what happened to it? Will Tails's friends ever believe him again? Find out next time on StarSonic!  
RusVal-So, what'd you think?  
Jazz-About music.  
RusVal-Not you!  
Jazz-Oh, sorry dude.  
RusVal-Anyway, I will try to update this as much as I can, but school and another project I'm working on might get in the way, so until next time, later dudes!  
Jazz-Hey, that's my line!


	2. Shooting Stars

RusVal-Hello again, me again.  
Jazz-And me!  
RusVal-I don't own anything but this story.  
Jazz-And me!  
RusVal-So without further ado, on with the story!  
Jazz-And me!  
(RusVal clobbers Jazz over the head with a mallet)  
  
Ch. 2: Shooting Stars  
  
Fox McCloud sat down in the captain's chair of the Great Fox, hoping to catch up on some much needed sleep.  
Falco! Don't do that!  
Which he wasn't going to get as Falco ran through the room carrying one of Slippy's doodads, with Slippy in hot pursuit. Fox got up as the running duo went through the hallway towards the hanger. Sighing, Fox jogged in pursuit of the two. When he caught up, Falco was holding the object out of Slippy's reach while Slippy jumped up and down trying to get it. As Falco reached back, Fox snatched the item out of the bird-man's hands.  
Falco said in surprise as he looked at his now empty hand before glaring at Fox through squinting eyes. Fox just juggled the strange thingy he was holding before giving it to Slippy.  
Thanks Fox, Slippy said cheerfully, even out of an Arwing, you always seem to help me out somehow.  
Yeah, well, he got a lot of practice, Falco muttered.  
Slippy retorted.  
So, Slippy, Fox said quickly, trying to change the subject, What exactly is that thing?  
Slippy explained sheepishly, it's a key part to the coffee machine. I was trying to fix it before Falco snatched this.  
Fox stood there for a second before shaking his head. Falco, on the other hand, was trying his hardest not to break out laughing. Before Falco could start guffawing, ROB came over the intercom.  
Message from General Pepper. Priority one, ROB droned out in the way a robot can.  
Boy, that sounds familiar, Fox muttered before the three of them ran back towards the main deck.  


* * * * * * * * * * * * *  


When the group got there, they could see that Peppy was already there, talking to General Pepper about something.  
So, Fox, Peppy joked, I see you were running off with your teammates again.  
Well, you see, Slippy tried to explain.  
It doesn't matter now. Your here, and that's all that matters now, General Pepper stated, getting right to the point.  
So what brings you calling again General? Fox asked, taking charge.  
Fox, after your heroic events on Dinosaur Planet, we have once again come into your dept.  
Oh, no need to worry about that, Fox cheerfully remarked, you already signed our check.  
And a big one at that, Falco added.  
Pepper continued, ignoring them, we once again ask for your help. Although our need doesn't require you to save the system...  
Falco whispered to Slippy, causing the young frog to snicker.  
...it is of high importance. Recently, Cornarian explorers came across a temperate world that seems like a good planet to colonize if possible. However, the explorers came across intelligent life.  
How intelligent? Falco asked, If very, then I want them to program my VCR.  
There are a variety of animals on the planet with civilizations of there own. Upon discovering this, a science vessel was deployed to study these creatures.  
So, what's the problem? Fox questioned.  
The science vessel was blown up by some satellites surrounding the planet, Pepper confessed.  
Yeah, that's a problem, Falco commented with a smirk.  
Wait, it gets worse, Peppy declared.  
Fox shifted in his captain's chair, which he sat on when he came in. When Peppy says something gets worse, it usually meant he had to work harder.  
The scout drone the vessel was using was in the middle of a mission when the control panel on the ship was destroyed, Peppy reported, and at that time became a mindless machine.  
What's so special about a robot drone? Falco asked, before quickly adding, No offense, ROB.  
None taken, Falco, ROB droned out.  
The drone is a new, high-tech SDX-45, Pepper replied.  
Slippy gasped. He then blushed a little when Fox and Falco looked at him questioningly. Peppy then nodded towards Slippy, signaling him to talk.  
An SDX-45 is the most high-tech machine around, Slippy explained, it has infrared sensors, advanced radar and sight equipment, an information databank of a supercomputer, and an experimental cloaking device.  
Falco whistled, heavy stuff.  
Actually, it's quite light... Slippy added before Fox interrupted.  
He meant it was major stuff, Slippy, Fox commented.  
Oh, right, Slippy muttered.  
Anyway, if the main control panel is destroyed, the SDX automatically disengages its cloak, and will land in a safe spot. There, it will self-destruct, Peppy continued.  
Falco remarked.  
However, something has gone wrong, and it won't self-destruct, Pepper proclaimed, We can't let anyone on that planet find that drone. It has all information on our history! If it falls into the wrong hands, an evil tyrant might gain the technology needed to conquer the planet! If that happens, then he might came after us! This could become another Andross!  
Couldn't you send another team? Falco asked.  
The device has already been exposed for a day, and you are the closest to the world, Pepper said with great urgency, time is of the essence. We can't risk another day.  
Fox took a second to think about what they had just learned. If Pepper was right, and the drone falls into the wrong hands, then it might lead to a problem that might be hard to take out. As much as Fox was itching for some action, at least as soon as he got some rest, they couldn't afford for another evil tyrant to try to take over. They weren't even sure if the first one had been truly destroyed.  
Ok, General, Fox said finally, What do you need us to do?  


* * * * * * * * * * *  


A stealth mission, Falco groaned over the comlink, why does it have to be a stealth mission?   
Because we can't let the natives know we are here, Fox answered for the hundrethed time.  
Fox and Falco were back in their Arwings, flying in tight formation with the Great Fox as the made their way towards the target planet. During the flight, Fox had set his fighter to autopilot to catch a quick nap, but Falco's constant whining kept him from the satisfaction. So instead, Fox took the time to look over what had happened over the last month. Shortly after saving Dinosaur Planet, General Pepper paid their bill, which they immediately used to fix up the Great Fox. Falco stayed, saying that all the good action revolved around Fox, and Fox wasn't sure if he should have taken that as a compliment. Finally, although she had stuck around for a little bit, Krystal ran off on some other adventure. Fox paused when he thought of her. Despite his teammate's beliefs that they were in love with one another, Fox and Krystal really didn't have any deep feelings about one another. Sure, there was a slight spark when they first saw each other, but that quickly went out when they spent time with each other for a while. Even the others had to admit, they didn't have much in common. She went out and helped people for free, something Fox would never do. It was a sad truth, but Fox was a mercenary, and he usually did what he did for the money as well as the right of the cause. Also, Krystal had wanted to stay and protect Dinosaur Planet, and Fox couldn't stand to stay on one planet for to long. So, he left. It took a while, but he finally got over it.  
Fox's thoughts were quickly interrupted when Falco exclaimed, Wow! Would you look at that!  
Fox quickly turned his attention to the task at hand, switching to manual piloting. What he saw, though, caused him to suppress a low whistle. In the orbit of the planet were large portions of tiny debris. At first Fox wondered if it was the science vessel. When a chunk of a computer, the only debris bigger than a fingertip, flew by his cockpit, Fox knew it must have been.  
It was just annihilated! Falco exclaimed as the Arwings flew ahead of the Great Fox.  
It looks sort of like those 10,000 piece jigsaws, Slippy observed from the Great Fox, the ship must have been hit pretty hard.  
Well, you couldn't pay me to place all these pieces back together, Falco snorted.  
Be careful, Peppy warned, also from the Great Fox, those satellites that took it out may still be around.  
Don't worry, Fox responded, Falco and I can handle them.  
Don't get overconfident, Fox, Peppy emphasized, we don't know what we are facing here.  
Fox nodded, although he knew Peppy couldn't see him, and angled his Arwing down towards the planet's surface, with Falco following suit. As Pepper had told them before they left, time was of the essence, and they had to find the SDX, and then destroy it as fast as they could.  
We'll head down to the surface, Fox declared, ROB, keep the Great Fox a good distance from the planet, and only try to enter the surface if we need you too.  
Roger, Fox, ROB replied before turning the Great Fox around and heading away from the strange world.  


* * * * * * * * * * *  


Ok, Falco, have you picked up the SDX's signature? Fox asked as the two Arwings flew over the strangely familiar, yet beautiful landscape of the surface. Both Fox and Falco had been flying high, trying to avoid detection by remaining over the clouds, but low enough so the satellites couldn't hit them.  
Not yet, Falco scowled, and if we don't find it, I'm going to...oh, wait, I got it!  
Fox almost laughed at Falco's little tirade, but became deathly serious as he to picked up the SDX's signature. However, as they got closer, he noticed multiple blips on the radar screen. What the...  
Fox looked up, trying to get a visual, and what he saw shocked him. Just straight ahead, lying on a field was, according to the radar, the SDX. That, however, wasn't what shocked him. To his left, barely in visual range below the clouds, was an ancient propellor-propelled airplane heading towards the scout drone. To the right, on the other hand, was a fleet of blimps, as Fox could remember from Aviation history class.  
Looks like we'll have to hurry up, Falco, Fox observed, we can't let them see that drone!  
To that, both Arwings hit the afterburner, blazing past the speed of sound as they dived towards the target. Fox lined up the brackets of cross hairs, trying to get a lock for a long distant shot. he had to get this right the first time, or their cover would be blown. At 500 feet, Fox charged his laser and locked on to the drone. At 400 feet both he and Falco shot a charged laser and pulled a tight U-turn. Fox could only imagine the G-forces from such a turn without a G-diffuser as they rocketed towards space. As they did, Fox looked back to see an explosion replacing the drone. Breathing a sigh of relief, Fox turned back forward, and in the process he saw the plane keeping the same course towards the plume of smoke that was once the drone. Fox looked the other way, he saw the blimps were heavily armed with missiles. When he looked back at the plane, he saw that it had two people in it, and he could see that they had no weapons whatsoever.  
Hey, Fox. You all right? Falco asked.  
Fox was torn. He had completed his mission. All he had to do now was fly home and collect the check. However, when the two Arwings were getting close to the point where they could make a jump to space, he looked back and saw the plane turn around. He also saw the blimps fire at the plane. That decided the matter in Fox's mind, and he jammed the control stick to the right and back, quickly turning back the other way.  
Fox, what the heck are you doing?! Falco demanded.  
I'm going back, Fox simply answered.  
Are you nuts, you'll be spotted for sure! Falco shouted.  
I don't care. Those people are going to get slaughtered if we don't help. I can't live with myself if I allow that to happen, Fox proclaimed as he jammed the throttle forward.  
Falco watched as Fox jetted off, then rolled his eyes.  
Here we go again.  
  
Jazz-Dude, this is getting exciting! Who is in the plane? Will Fox be successful at saving them? Find out next time on StarSonic!  
RusVal-And another chapter bites the dust.  
Jazz-And so will you, dude. Your going to get burned by Fox/Krystal fans!  
RusVal-Yeah, I should probably explain. You see, I unfortunately haven't been able to play StarFox Adventures...  
Jazz-Bummer.  
RusVal-So there are some story elements, like Krystal's reactions to Fox, that I don't know. So, instead of using information that might confuse people, I'd say they broke up and use the information that I do know and can use to make it work.  
Jazz-Well, I hope the audience understands that.  
RusVal-I hope so, too, but it shouldn't make much of a difference. So, until the next chapter, which I plan to get done as soon as I can, later days!


	3. Preparing for Takeoff

RusVal-Hey, peoples, I'm back!  
Jazz-Dude, only I am supposed to say stuff like that!  
RusVal-Anyway, sorry for the wait. I've been kind of... busy.  
Jazz-Yeah, Beyblading is very time consuming.  
RusVal-Shut up, you.  
Jazz-All right, all right.  
RusVal-So, I have received the most recent Sonic comic, # 123, and I am ready to put this story into high gear. You see, I had been holding back a bit waiting for vital information from this issue. Now that I have it, I can go ahead with some elements that I didn't want to jump into without the proper information. You'll find out what it was soon enough. So enough talking, lets get busy!  
  
Ch. 3: Preparing for takeoff  
  
The day before...  
Sonic shouted as he zoomed through the forest in search of said Mobian.  
It was the next morning after Tails had flown away, and Sonic was desperately looking for his best bud. He knew Tails hadn't gotten far, since Tails's plane was still in the runway, but somehow Sonic still couldn't find the little fox. After a couple more minutes, Sonic finally gave up and headed back for his house.  
As he approached, he noticed Sally and Rotor standing at the front door.  
Hey, Sal, Sonic said as he came to a stop next to her, what are you doing here?  
Have you found Tails? she asked worriedly.  
No, and I have looked for miles around, Sonic reported sadly, why? Have you found something?  
Not of Tails, but of something he talked about, Sally said before motioning Rotor to hand Sonic something.  
I took these pictures the last two nights, Rotor stated, I thought Tails might be interested in them.  
The pictures that Sonic held were of an oddly shaped figure in the night sky. As he looked at them, something occurred to Sonic. What is it? he asked Rotor.  
I wasn't sure at first, Rotor replied, but I noticed that it had a smooth, symmetrical design to it. After studying it odd courses I came to the conclusion that it was some sort of spaceship from an advanced civilization.  
Advanced civilization? Sonic remarked in shock.  
If this is true, Sally observed, then Tails did see something those nights.  
Rotor continued, I happened to be watching it last night when it suddenly blew up!  
Let me guess, Sonic remarked, Robotnik's satellite defense system?  
Yep. And, as if that wasn't enough, Nicole has picked up another strange object that appeared out of no where, Sally added, we have reason to believe it may be survivors from that ship.  
So, why don't we just go and save them? Sonic asked impatiently.  
Unfortunately, we need to use the plane as well to get there, since Rotor wants to go, too.  
So we need Tails to fly him there. No prob! I'll keep looking, Sonic declared as he started to leave. Before he could, though, Sally put her hand on his shoulder and stopped him.  
You have been looking for him all morning, Sally affirmed, you should probably take a break.  
Sonic sighed and nodded. It probably was best to wait before looking again. Besides, he hadn't eaten since the day before, and he was starving!  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


In a tree near Knothole Village, Tails sat dejectedly on a high-up branch. After flying off, Tails landed in this particular tree to sleep for the night. When he woke up that morning, he didn't get out of the tree because he knew Sonic would be looking for him as soon as possible. However, after seeing the only proof he had of an object in space go up in flames, Tails couldn't stand to even look at his best friend. What could he say? Sorry, but it blew up, and I can't prove what I said?' Sonic would laugh at him till morning. And what of Sally? She probably be upset over his outburst at her the day before.  
Tails looked at the blue afternoon sky. He knew he had to go back sooner or later, but he had kept putting it off. He then thought of something, and mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. _I could have gone to Rotor_, he thought to himself, _asked if he saw the strange object_. After a couple moments of mentally slamming himself for not thinking straight, Tails resolved to go back and ask Rotor if he saw anything .  
As he got up to go, his mind went back to a dream he had the night before. He never thought much of it due to the circumstances, and he wasn't sure why he thought of it now, but he could remember every little detail. In the dream he was flying in his plane, the Hurricane, over a field. As he was flying, the Hurricane started to change shape. While it was changing, Tails would panic, thinking it might fall out of the sky. For some reason that he couldn't think of, it didn't. When the changing stopped, Tails saw that he was in some sort of high-tech jet. Tails couldn't make out some of the details due to his limited view, but by the engine sound it was definitely a jet. It wasn't until he looked at his surroundings that Tails realized it was a dream, for he was flying in outer space! As he looked in awe at his surroundings, he noticed that another jet, similar to the one he was flying in, was flying right next to him. As he looked into the other jet's cockpit, he saw... another fox! Tails couldn't believe his eyes, but he didn't have time to wonder, for the other fox looked straight at him! Tails nervously waved, and the other fox smiled before the he jetted ahead. It was right about here that Tails woke up.  
As Tails pondered this dream, he came to the conclusion that it was due to an overactive imagination, that another fox pilot like Tails couldn't exist. Besides, he had more important things to think about besides dreams. Like what he was going to say when he got back.  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


Sonic was on his way to meet up with Sally after eating a large lunch when he heard a familiar voice,   
Hey, Mina! Sonic waved as the female mongoose ran up, but stopped when she stumbled and fell.  
Mina! You all right? Sonic asked as he rushed over to help her up.  
she said with a bit of a blush in her cheeks.  
You know, you should be more careful, Sonic commented, your still healing from a gunshot wound.  
Oh, don't worry, Mina giggled, we mongooses heal fast.  
Sonic insisted uneasily.  
Dr. Quack said I'll be fine in a couple days, Mina reassured him.  
Sonic sighed. After that incident two weeks ago, Sonic was a little worried about Mina. He knew that she loved him, and he knew that she knew that he decided on Sally. However, it didn't seem to hurt their friendship any. It probably also helped when Sonic mentioned Amy Rose's crush on him, and how that didn't come to anything. Somehow Mina felt better after hearing that story.  
So, you want to play the guitar later, or something? Mina asked.  
No, sorry, Sonic replied, I have a mission later today.  
Oh. Well, that's fine, Mina said sounding dejected.  
Maybe tomorrow?  
Ok. See you tomorrow! Mina's expression brightened before she walked off.  
Sonic sighed once more as he turned to head towards where he was going to meet Sally.  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


I'm not mad at you, Tails, Sally reassured the young fox. Tails had returned that evening, right before Sonic was going to go out in search of him again. At first, Tails looked very sad, but when Rotor showed him the pictures of the ship, Tails brightened like a new light bulb.  
I'm sorry I ran away, Tails had apologized, I just didn't know what to say.  
It's all right, little buddy, Sonic remarked as he rubbed Tails's head, just don't do it again, ok?  
Heh, heh. Ok, Sonic.  
Unfortunately, it's getting too dark to fly, Rotor pointed out, we may have to go tomorrow, unless we want to hit something.  
I'm fine with that, Sonic said, I'd hate to run off before Chili-dogs!  
The group laughed, then said bye to one another before heading to their respected home. When Sonic and Tails got into their house, they had supper like they normally did, and went to bed early. The next day was going to be very busy, and the two wanted to make sure they were fully alert for the long trip ahead. However, even though Sonic went fast asleep, Tails remained awake. He was too excited about what they might find in their search. His mind raced in circles as he imagined what they would see. Everything from little green men to even weirder creatures came to mind. He then thought of his dream the night before. _Maybe_, he thought, _just maybe, I could be right about aliens looking like us_. Tails then shook his head. _Yeah, right. What are the chances of that happening_.  
With one more glance out the window at the stars beyond, Tails closed his eyes and slowly went into a deep sleep.  
  
  
Jazz-Okay, so we now know what happened before StarFox came to Mobius, so what will happen in the battle to come? Find out next time on StarSonic!  
RusVal-WHEW! Glad THAT is over with. You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get this posted. Originally, I was planning to to a little further, but I decided to cut it short and catch up the story the next chapter.  
Jazz-Catch up the story?  
RusVal-You'll see. Anyway, lets answer some reviews!  
Jazz-Oh, boy. I always wanted to do this! (Runs out the door, then comes back in carrying a huge mailbox) good thing Hot Shot grabbed this at Bob's!  
RusVal-(Grabs and opens mailbox) Drum roll please.  
Jazz-dalalalalalalalalala.  
RusVal-(Dumps mailbox. Five letters fall out. Sweatdrops) Okay, we may need a smaller mailbox.  
  
Crow T R0bot-Gee, thanks.  
  
Kaysin-12-Well, as people can see, Kaysin and I are personal friends. We are even writing a story together!  
Jazz-And it is taking forever, dude.  
RusVal-Now don't you start!  
  
Zindakku Hirokai-Wow, I feel flattered being reviewed twice by another Game crossover writer. By the way, I will explain about the plane in the next chapter, promise. And thanks for giving me an idea for the summary.  
Jazz-looks like we have a hooked reader.  
RusVal-And I don't want to disappoint this one. So, until next time, speed on, full afterburner.  
Jazz-Hmm, not a bad catch phrase...


	4. Contact

RusVal-Hey, howdy, hey. I'm back!  
(waits)  
RusVal-Um... I'm back!  
(waits some more)  
RusVal-Jazz?  
(RusVal walks around looking in different doors)  
RusVal-Come on, I wasn't gone that long... I mean I had finals to study for!  
(Looks around, shrugs, and looks at audience)  
RusVal-Well, while I look for Jazz, enjoy the chapter.  
  
Ch. 4: Contact  
  
You ready, Rotor? Tails asked the walrus, and got a thumbs up in reply.  
Ok, Sonic. Contact!  
Sonic did a quick jump before spinning the propellor of the aircraft, the Hurricane. Like the Tornado series, Tails had created the Hurricane with the help of Sonic and Rotor. It was a biplane, like the early Tornadoes. Unlike the Tornadoes, however, this one wasn't a smoldering wreck somewhere on Mobius. The last Tornado, in fact, had been loaned to Geoffrey St. John, and had been shot down during his attempts to find Prince Elias. The Hurricane was, like Tails's other inventions, powered by Chaos Emeralds, and was by far the most maneuverable of the planes. However, due to King Acorn's insistence on no gun-like weapons, the Hurricane was unarmed. Due to this, Tails hoped he didn't have to fight while in flight.  
As the engine roared to life, Sonic stepped back and picked up Sally. The plan was simple: Tails would fly near the alien craft, with Rotor scanning it with his new device. Bunnie would fly behind in case they needed to fight. If Rotor found any living beings on the craft, Sonic would come in with Sally to greet them.  
Tails expertly guided the craft onto the makeshift runway they use before turning the trust up all the way. As the Hurricane lifted off, Tails could feel his excitement rising. He was now going to find out what aliens from another planet were going to look like. This would finally answer some questions that had been bugging Tails since he got his telescope.  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


Three quarters of an hour later, Rotor signaled that they were getting close to the target.  
Be the way, Rotor, Tails raised his voice over the engine, Why do we need to use that scanner? Doesn't Aunt Sally have Nicole to do that?  
Yes, Sally has Nicole, Rotor answered back, but Nicole only knows about things from this world. I haven't been able to program information that I have gathered on extraterrestrials into her yet.  
  
Tails glanced forward, straining to see if he could see anything suspicious. What he saw wasn't what he was expecting. Coming from the clouds, almost like a small meteorite, came a flash that crashed into the ground, creating an explosion on the ground up ahead.  
Uh, oh, Rotor groaned.  
What is it? Tails asked.  
Before Rotor could answer, Sally came through on the radio.  
Rotor, Nicole has lost the signal! What happened?!  
Looks like a freak meteor strike took out whatever was there, Rotor admitted glumly.  
That's not our only problem! Tails shouted,   
What Tails had spotted obviously brought a chill to all present. It was a fleet of Robotnik's Battle Blimps!  
Looks like Eggman also picked up the signal, Sonic grumbled through the radio.  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


  
Robotnik's laughter could be heard throughout his base. The Eggman himself was at a control console, glancing at a monitor that showed a clear picture of a biplane on it.  
Well, I might not be able to get to that signal now, but I will at least be able to eliminate a threat that has been a pain in my neck for too long! the egg shaped man punched two buttons on the console, and his mighty airforce started an attack course on the obviously defenseless craft. As he laughed maniacally as he saw the plane turn around, futilely trying to outrun the missiles of his Battle Blimps. As he took a breath to laugh some more, a warning sign came up on the radar monitor.  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


Fox lined up the cross hairs on the missiles fired by the blimps. Knowing he had little time, he started firing as fast as his trigger finger would allow, keeping in mind not to hit the civilian airplane. Missile after missile fell or exploded. Fox kept this up until he started to come close to the surface. As he pulled up, he noticed that Falco had turned around and followed him back.  
So, Falco, Fox quipped, couldn't find anything better to do?  
Just shut up and fly, Falco shot back.  
All right, Fox stated as he flipped a switch, changing to All-Range Mode!  
All-Range Mode activated  
Fox-Ok, Falco. We need to take down these blimps while keeping that plane alive.  
Falco-Shouldn't be too hard. I shoot down things like these for target practice!  
Fox started firing in small bursts, going now for accuracy instead of speed. A separate series of lasers told him that Falco was doing the same.  
Peppy-Fox! Come in Fox!  
Fox-Peppy?  
Fox quickly did a barrel roll to port, barely dodging a missile before turning around to blast it. These blimps started to turn their attention towards the two fighters now instead of the plane. _Good,_ Fox thought, _that will make my job much easier_.  
Peppy-Fox, what happened? We detected that you went back towards the surface.  
Fox pulled a loop, throwing off the lock of a few more missiles as Falco shot them out of the sky.  
Falco-Oh, nothing. Fox just to risk our necks without any extra charge.  
Fox rolled his eyes as he dodged another missile. Falco was always complaining about Fox's decisions.  
Fox-Listen, Peppy, try to make comm contact with the lone plane that is nearby. We need to find out where to escort them.  
Falco-Typical Fox. Always charging in to save the day without knowing who he's saving.  
Peppy-Ok, Fox. I'll get right on it.  
A couple more blimps went down, with only a small handful still floating. Fox started to relax a little, now deciding to use charged shots to take them down. Like air-to-air missiles, the spheres of energy were highly effective at blowing blimps out of the sky. After a few more minutes of aim, lock, dodge, and blast, not a single blimp was left flying. As the smoldering remains of the fleet landed on the greenery below, Fox lazily drifted his Arwing so he could see the plane he worked so hard to protect. It was a safe distance from the battle that had just occurred, and was looping around to head in their direction.  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


Tails was in awe. When he had turned the Hurricane away from Robotnik's Battle Blimps, he was sure they were going to be shot down, even with his piloting skill. When he heard an explosion, followed by many more, Tails was surprised as any that the Hurricane was still in one peace. Rotor had then pointed out the two strange planes that appeared out of nowhere. As the dogfight played itself out, Tails watched with wide eyes, only stopping now and then to keep the plane flying right.  
Now, with no trace of a single blimp, Tails steered his plane towards the two alien aircraft, almost mesmerized at how easily they had taken out Robotnik's forces.  
Sally shouted over the radio, snapping the young fox out of his stupor.  
Yes, Aunt Sally?  
Oh, good, your still alive, Sally's relief was evident even over the radio, Rotor, who's piloting those things?  
I don't know, Rotor admitted, bewildered as he tinkered with his scanner.  
Well, Nicole is picking up a transmission from them, Sally stated, I'll patch it through to you.  
Tails listened closely as Nicole tuned the message so that he and Rotor could hear.  
Attention, civilian aircraft, a voice came through, I am Fox McCloud, leader of the Starfox team. We have come to assist you.  
  
Jazz-Well, that sure was exciting! Now that the two sides have met, how will they react? Find out next time on StarSonic.  
RusVal-Ug! Who knew it would be so hard to get this stuff out? Anyway, I'm back for now, and I'm ready to go!  
Jazz-By the way, you got a truckload of new reviews!  
RusVal-Really?!  
Jazz-No.  
RusVal-(Sweatdrops) Don't push it, Jazz. I'm in no mood after having to look for you. (Turns to audience) Anyway, for those of you who found the battle kind of boring, don't worry, it was a test run for the battle system I had come up with. I'll get better as the story gets going. Also, I had planned for this chapter too be longer, but I cut it down for a couple reasons. Anyway, review answering time!  
  
Crow T R0bot- Jazz-Dude, if your an anonymous reviewer, why did you sign this?  
  
Zindakku Hirokai-Yes, you gave me the idea in one of your reviews: Anyway, based on your summary (the original) , Tails has choice, stay on Mobius with Sonic or travel through space with Fox. And thanks, I will keep the catch-phrase.  
Jazz-So anyone who steals it will get a nasty present from yours-truly!  
  
RusVal-Easy Jazz. I know your a hacker and all...  
Jazz-Hey, you made me like this, dude!  
(Fourth wall starts shattering)  
Jazz-Dude, where'd the cracked wall come from?  
RusVal-I think it belongs to Anthony Bault.  
Jazz-You mean that Arcadia guy? I love his MySTs!  
RusVal-By the way, Anthony, thanks for the review. (Turns to wall) Better send this back to him.  
Jazz-I hope he doesn't mind it in separate packaging...  
(I do not own the Fourth Wall. Hope it made it back in one piece... well, as one piece as it can get)


	5. Fox Pilot Meets Pilot Fox

RusVal-Hey there. RusVal here. It has been a while, but I'm back!  
Jazz-And now with extras!  
RusVal-That's right. Starting this chapter, I shall be giving information about different characters, mainly for people who don't know much about said characters.  
Jazz- Dude, I can't wait!  
note- I am a romantic dud. I will give it a good try, but remember that this is Action/Adventure/Sci-Fi.  
  
StarSonic  
  
Ch. 5: Fox pilot meets pilot Fox  
  
Fox leveled his Arwing as the aircraft slowly dropped in altitude. To his starboard side, Falco was doing the same, complaining all the way.   
You are officially nuts! Falco shouted, Do you know that? You have gone _completely bonkers_!  
Yes, Falco.  
We weren't supposed to be seen. Pepper said _specifically_ that we were not supposed to be seen! Falco continued, showing no sign of stopping, I mean, what came across that crazed mind of yours?! You never do something like this unless-  
Fox shut off the connection. He knew this wasn't something he does normally. In truth, he would have preferred to have flown back to the Great Fox. But... there was just something about that plane, the... pilot of it. Fox couldn't put his finger on it, but it was like he had to save that plane.  
Fox shook these thoughts from his mind. He was close to landing near his destination. When he had attempted contact, instead of getting the pilot of the aircraft that the pair had labored so much to save, Fox got a person who was on the ground nearby. It seemed that the plane was taking directions from a ground crew, and was trying to get a good look at what is now a smoking crater on the surface of the planet. As of yet, Fox hadn't found out who had sent the blimps, as the person talking needed to meet him in person before giving him any valuable information. Fox thought that was logical, as it also allowed him a chance to catch a glimpse of who was flying the bi-plane. What met his eyes, tough, wasn't something he had expected to see. For all he knew, he could have been imagining things. He could have sworn, however, that he saw another fox in the front seat of that thing.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Calm down, Sonic, Sally reassured her love, this Fox McCloud person sounded very friendly. And he did just save Tails.  
Yeah, I know, Sonic said impatiently as he passed back and forth, but I'm wondering _why_ he saved Tails. Maybe he goes around, trying to get favors out of everybody. And I'm suspicious about his name. Fox' McCloud? You don't think he's just another mobian, do you? Or maybe he has a weak spot for foxes, and upon finding out we all aren't foxes, he will vaporize us all!  
Why are you acting like this, Sonic Hedgehog?! Sally scornfully stated, You don't normally jump to conclusions at this speed.  
Sonic scratched the back of his head, I'm just a bit jumpy about aliens after the last encounter I had with them.  
Oh, you mean the one where they turned you into Mecha Sonic, Sally recalled.  
She giggled softy before placing her hand on his cheek, You worry too much, dear.  
Sonic clearly blushed before they heard the engines of the two space craft getting closer. They both looked up as two sleek-looking jet-like aircraft landed in the clearing that was the agreed meeting place. A sure sign that they were high tech cam from the fact that they landed vertically. All other aircraft that they had encountered needed a runway to land, even Robotnik's.  
The canopies of the ships opened up, and two figures jumped out. The eyes of the pair watching jumped out, too.  
Oh my, Sally whispered.  
Sonic finished.  
The best description that Sonic could come up with was that these guys were a cross between a mobian and an overlander. The head guy had the ears, snout, and tail of a fox mobian. _So, that's why his name is Fox_, Sonic thought to himself. However, Fox's arms, legs, and body were like that of a fit male overlander. He also was as tall as a short overlander.  
Fortunately, Sonic and Sally stopped gapping before the two stranger creatures came close. For a moment, the two pairs just looked at each other, as if sizing the other up. Sally eventually broke the tension.  
So, you're Fox McCloud, she greeted politely, extending her hand, I'm Princess Sally Acorn of the Knothole Kingdom.  
The fox smiled, taking her hand in a firm yet gentle grip, Pleasure to meet you. First time I ever helped a princess. I feel honored.  
the creature that looked like a bird blanched, Fox, do have to act like that in front of them.  
It's called courtesy', Falco, Fox shot back, letting go of Sally's hand.  
Since when did you learn something like that? Falco snorted.  
During the time you went AWOL, bird brain! Fox shouted.  
Oooooooh. The famed Cool Headed' McCloud loses his temper  
Sally lightly coughed.  
Yep, real friendly, Sonic grumbled. He quickly looked away when Sally shot him a glance.  
Fox apologized when he and Falco calmed down, We don't normally act like this.  
It was bound to happen though, Falco grumbled, his arms crossed and his back turned to Fox.  
So, anyway, Fox continued, I'm Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team. This, he gestured to Falco, is Falco Lombardi. He's a good pilot, second only to me.  
Yeah, right, Falco mumbled.  
Fox ignored Falco for the moment, instead turning to Sonic.  
So, who's your friend?  
The name's Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic answered.  
Sonic, eh? Fox pondered for a moment, Interesting name.  
Kind of like Sonic remarked, did your parents have NO imagination?  
Sally whispered harshly.  
Actually, it's my call sign, Fox noted, scratching the back of his head.  
Before Sonic could inquire, Tails ran up from where he landed the Hurricane a few moments before.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
For a couple minutes, the kid just stood there like a statue. During this time, Fox looked him over. Just as he suspected, it was a fox like him. What he didn't expect, however, how young the pilot was, and that he had two tails instead of one.  
Sonic waved his hand over the young fox's eyes.  
Tails exclaimed, taking everyone by surprise. He then spun his tails around at high speed, creating a propeller that lifted him in the air.  
Tails continued as he flew around Fox fast enough that made the fighter pilot dizzy, A fox! Another fox, just like me! I mean, sure there are differences, but we basically are the same! THIS IS SO COOL!!!  
So, Tails, Fox said uneasily as Sally tried to calm said fox down, you're a pilot?  
Are you kidding, Sonic bragged, he built his plane from scratch! Although he did have a bit of help from yours truly  
Falco said sarcastically, a friend for Slippy.  
Slippy's our head mechanic, Fox quickly explained.  
Suddenly, there was a ring coming from Fox's headset, which he was holding in his hands. The sound drew a couple glances from the locals.  
And speak of the devil Fox lifted the set up to his ear, turning and walking away so he could talk to Slippy privately  
Fox! Fox! Slippy sounded excited, We have an emergency!  
Whoa, Slippy, calm down. What's the problem?  
Something wrong with our hyperspace drives! We can't leave this orbit, let alone the solar system!  
  
Jazz-Whoa! What happened to the Great Fox? And what will the SF team do now? Find out next time on StarSonic!  
RusVal-Well, here's the databanks thing I promised, on Fox! Please note, this is MY THEORY. Some people may not agree, but from information I have gathered, and from what hardcore fans believe, I came up with the most likely history. Sort of meshing the N64 version with the SNES version.  
  
-Datalinks activated-  
-File search: Fox McCloud  
-loading  
-activate  
Name: James McCloud Jr.  
Call sign: Fox  
Height: 5'10  
Age: 25  
Profession: Fighter pilot, mercenary  
History: The son of James McCloud Sr., Jr. took a liking to the name Fox from a young age (mainly to set himself apart). At age 17, took over the StarFox team when his father died. During that time, Andross, a made scientist, had unleashed an army to conquer the Lylat System. With the help of his team, Fox fought his way to Andross's home base on Venom. There, Fox faced Andross in a fighter-vs.-giant-mutated-head battle, with Fox the victor. As Andross began exploding, he set off a self destruct sequence in the base. Fox would have perished if his father's ghost hadn't shown him the way out. Shortly after, an 8-year peace existed. During that time, Fox had a short relationship with a girl, but broke up due two their busy lives. Then came the Dinosaur Planet incident, where Fox had to save an entire planet from destruction. There, he met Krystal, whom he dated for a little while before breaking up again. Now, Fox is hoping to find work again in a peaceful setting.  
-End datafile-  
  
Kennedy2- Well, Wolf is dead, and there's no chance of him pulling an   
  
RusVal- Well, until next time!   



	6. Stranded!

RusVal- Halo.  
Jazz-Don't you mean ?  
RusVal- No, Halo, as in the game.  
Jazz- Oh.  
RusVal- I am here to announce that a Halo story is in the works.  
Jazz- Crossover?  
RusVal- Of course, with Wild ARMs 3!  
Jazz- Really?  
RusVal- More details after the chapter. I don't own StarFox or Sonic.  
- Note- I am using Microsoft Word now, so some things may not come out the way I wanted. I hope to edit with AppleWorks later.  
-_Update: I have edited the chapters now, so it should come out fine_  
  
Ch. 6: Stranded!  
  
  
Fox practically shouted into his comm. This outburst drew the attention of the others with him. Fox looked over his shoulder at the group staring at him.  
What's the matter Fox? Sally asked.  
Falco, could you come over here?  
Falco gave a questioning glance as Fox pulled him further from the natives by the arm.  
We have a problem, Fox whispered, facing away from the others, Slippy says that the engines have been damaged, and that we can't leave.  
WE CAN'T Falco's beak was quickly snapped shut by Fox who shushed him. Falco then said quietly, we can't leave?  
No, although the Great Fox can stay in orbit. They also got a message from Pepper. He orders us to stay here and take care of some guy. Robotnik, I think.  
  
Yeah. Slippy had been able to pull some info the science team had gathered out of the chunk of computer we had found, Fox explained.  
So, what do we do now? Falco questioned.  
Fox looked at the natives, who were standing there, whispering about themselves.  
We might as well go with them.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
What do you think they are talking about? Sally wondered.  
Better yet, Sonic stated, What do you think of _them_?  
Tails didn't give an answer. He was too busy staring at the aliens, and at their cool ships. Over the years that Tails has followed Sonic, Tails had seen many different types of aircraft. From Robotnik's high-tech flight drones, to Station Square's fighters. They all paled in comparison to what Tails was looking at right now. From the looks of things, they could fly faster, turn better, and shoot more than anything the young two-tailed fox had seen. _If I could only fly one_, Tails thought.  
The fox's attention quickly snapped to the present as the two pilots walked back towards them.  
Sorry about that, the cool one called Fox said, We have a small change in plans. Could you take us to your home town?  
At this Tails couldn't help becoming hysterical again.  
Really?! OH, MAN IS THIS COOL!!!!! Tails turned to Sally, CAN WE, AUNT SALLY, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!  
Aunt Sally? Fox raised an eyebrow.  
I'll explain later, Sally reassured him.  
Fox just shrugged. In the meantime, Sonic was having a hard time keeping the other fox down. Tails was jumping all over the place, tails going full speed. If Sonic wasn't so fast, he would have been overwhelmed. Fortunately, the blue blur kept up enough so Tails wouldn't fly off completely.  
All right Tails, Sally finally said, We'll allow Fox to come to Knothole.  
ALL RIGHT!!! Tails shouted.  
However, Fox, Sally stated, we have to talk about some things before we can go ahead with it.  
Okay by me, Fox shrugged before turning to Falco, Falco, could you show Tails our Arwings?  
Tails quickly flew over to the ships.  
*************  
Falco gave Fox a pained look, Why do I get stuck with the kid?  
You can handle it, Falco, Fox reassured him, I will only be for a bit.  
You owe me, man, Falco grumbled before walking to the Arwing that Tails was circling.  
Fox turned to Sally, who was trying hard not to laugh, So, with that out of the way, what did you want to talk about?  
Sally explained, I am not to sure how people back home, let alone my father, would react to someone built like you. You see, we Mobians used to be at war with creatures called overlanders, and they looked like you, only without the Mobian-like ears, snout, and tail.  
So, what your saying is that I need to hide my body when I go there?  
You're pretty swift, Sonic noted.  
One of my better traits, Fox said, So, how do you expect I do that?  
Sally and Sonic looked at each other for a minute.  
Well, we do have an old robe that might fit, Sonic thought aloud, and if you crouch a bit, you would look like a Mobian  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
This is the G-Diffuser, Falco pointed to the blue sections of the Arwing, it allows high degree turns without affecting the pilot. A useful side effect caused by doing a barrel roll allows us to deflect most projectiles from hitting the Arwing.  
Tails gapped, Arwings must be a dream to fly.  
Oh, they are, Falco smiled, I practically live in mine. As you can probably tell, being an avian race means I am comfortable in the sky.  
You as good a pilot as Fox? Tails asked.  
I wish I could say I am better, but Fox has beaten me in more than one dogfight, Falco admitted, leaning back on a wing.  
Tails frowned, I wish I could fly one of these.  
Falco snorted, I'm not sure you could reach the pedals. Of course, that's what I said about Slippy  
Is he a good pilot? Tails wondered.  
Na, he's more at home building Arwings than flying them, Falco snickered, I have had a lot of fun picking on his lack of flying ability.  
Falco then noticed Fox walking towards them with Sonic and Sally. Falco straitened up, leaving Tails to keep looking at the Arwings.  
Falco queried.  
We agreed on a place to hide the Arwings so we wouldn't surprise anyone, Fox said, I also am disguising myself so I can speak with her father.  
Fox gestured towards Sally. Falco realized what this meant. Fox was going to meet the king of the Mobans, or whatever Tails said they were. –Man, why is it that Fox is the one that meets with interesting people?- Falco thought to himself.  
I'm going there directly now, Fox said, You are to fly with a guide to the hiding place.  
Ok, Fox, Falco agreed, before realizing something, Wait a minute. If you are going there directly and therefore not flying your Arwing then who is?  
Sonic reassures me that Tails is a capable pilot, and that he can handle a short flight to the landing zone.  
Tails quickly turned around.  
fly this, Tails motioned towards the Arwing he was at, ALL RIGHT!!!!  
Oh, great, Falco grumbled, burying his face in his hands.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Now, your sure you can handle this? Fox asked Tails, who was strapped in to the cockpit, Since you won't do any fighting, you won't need to reach the pedals. Just don't do anything fancy.  
Don't worry, sir, Tails perkily said, I can handle anything that flies.  
Fox said uneasily before backing away, Alright, Falco, take em away!  
Falco nodded before starting up his Arwing's engines. Tails did a thumbs up before following suit. Both canopies closed, before the aircraft became airborne. Falco flew straight up, used to the procedure. Tails on the other hand, not used to vertical takeoff, zoomed forward like on a runway. Unfortunately, the trees didn't make it a long runway.  
Pull up, Tails, Sonic shouted as if Tails could hear him, Pull up!  
As Tails came closer to the trees, he started to pull up sharply. Just as he got to the first set of trees, Tails nicked of the tip of an oak with a wing, throwing the jet a bit off center. This caused Tails to lose control a little before correcting himself in time to miss a tree that loomed above the others. Everyone watched closely as Falco pulled up beside the slightly wobbling Tails while the disappeared over the horizon. After the two Arwings were out of sight, everyone on the ground let out a collected sigh of relief.  
So, lets meet this Rotor you guys told me about, Fox clapped his hands together.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hmmmm. Well, lets take a look at what we got for our trouble, Robotnik looked at the data on the screen.  
Mainly aircraft, most being inferior to what I could come up with wait, what's this?  
The evil scientist doppelganger pressed a button, stopping a screen on a particular schematic of an aircraft. It had four pointed wings, with a sharp nose that was separated at the middle, revealing a laser cannon in the fuselage.  
The Wolfen'? This may be helpful  
  
Jazz-So, our heroes have a plan, and our bad guy has one of his own. Will Tails make it without crashing? Will Fox's disguise work? Will I stop talking? Find out next time on StarSonic!  
RusVal-Well, as I said, details on the other story are right here.  
  
Title: Gunner's Halo  
Type: Halo/Wild ARMs crossover  
Summary: Master Chief crashes on Filgaia, where he meets the four wanted heroes: Virginia, Gallows, Clive, and Jet. He also meets a former Marine.  
Rated: G  
Coming: soon  
  
RusVal-Well, there's your preview. Look for it in the same section as this story. Until next time, speed on, full afterburner!


	7. Dressing for the Show

RusVal-Hey, I'm not dead!  
  
Jazz-(without emotion) Yeah. Happy day. Oh, joyous… joyous occasion.  
  
(RusVal rolls eyes and hold a cookie in front of Jazz's face)  
  
Jazz-OH BOY! HE'S BACK! ALL IS RIGHT WITH THE WORLD!  
  
RusVal-Good boy. (feeds Jazz the cookie)  
  
Jazz-(eating cookie) You know… I'm going to get you back (GULP) for that.  
  
RusVal-Yeah, I know. Anyway, I don't know why I bother with a disclaimer, like I do much anyway. So, on with the story!  
  
StarSonic  
  
Ch. 7: Dressing for the party  
  
Rotor was tinkering with his device, waiting for Sonic, Sally, and Tails to return. When Tails had landed, the young fox had immediately run off, leaving the walrus by the Hurricane. Instead of trying to catch up, Rotor thought it best to keep an eye on their equipment. From a distance, he saw the two space ships, as he interpreted to being, land where Sonic and Sally were. After about an hour or so, he saw them take off, although one had barely avoided crashing into a tree. –Guess one of the aliens isn't good a takeoffs- Rotor concluded.  
  
A rustling in a nearby bush brought his attention to three figures walking up: A blue hedgehog, a red haired squirrel, and a single tailed fox. Rotor went back to his equipment. The walrus then paused. -A SINGLE TAILED FOX?!- Giving a startled look, Rotor shot up straight, turning towards the upcoming group. Indeed, it was a single tailed fox. The surprises didn't stop there, however, for this fox also had the body, and height, of a short overlander.  
  
"Hey, Rotor!" Sonic greeted his surprised buddy.  
  
Noticing Rotor's stare, Sally quickly went into introductions, "Rotor, this is Fox McCloud, a fighter pilot from the planet Corneria. Fox, this it Rotor, our local mechanic."  
  
"Aw, don't be mild, Sal," Sonic bragged as he placed a hand on a still-stunned Rotor's shoulder, "this guy is a genius. He is always coming up with some sort of gadget or another."  
  
"Nice to meet you Rotor," Fox held out his hand, which Rotor shaked while still staring, "You can blink any day now."  
  
Rotor shook his head, "Oh, sorry. It's just that…"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Fox chuckled, "I got that from these guys, too."  
  
Sonic and Sally gave each other surprised looks.  
  
"What?" Fox gave an evil grin, "You guys thought I couldn't see you two? I can spot a meteorite from a distance that most people couldn't using a High Def Scanner. Spotting two Mobians who are staring at you like you had grown another leg is no problem."  
  
Sally blushed, while Sonic just crossed his arms, grumbling to himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"This is so awesome!" Tails shouted.  
  
Despite almost hitting a tree, Tails had gotten to fly an Arwing very well. It wasn't long before he was flying in tight formation with Falco. It also helped that he was in contact with Slippy, who Fox had standing by to give advice on the Arwing's basic controls. The entire time, Slippy gave instructions through Fox's headset, which Tails was wearing. Tails learned quickly, and was having the time of his life. Although he could not reach the pedals, as Fox explained that Slippy would have had to modify to accommodate for Tails' height, the two-tailed youngster was fine just using the thrust and control sticks for his first Arwing flight. What surprised him was the fact that the words on the screen were the same language as the ones that everyone on Mobius used. –Maybe English is a universal language- Tails wondered to himself.  
  
"So, I take it that you are enjoying your first flight," Slippy pointed out over the comm unit.  
  
"He also is flying better than you ever had, Slip," Falco jibbed.  
  
"Quiet, birdbrain!" Slippy shot back.  
  
Falco laughed. Tails could tell that they didn't always get along. He did note however, that their tones were more joking than hurtful.  
  
"Uh, guys," Tails spoke up, "We're almost there."  
  
"So, what is this place again?" Falco asked.  
  
"It used to be an underground base that we used before moving to present-day Knothole," Tails explained, "There's a hanger that we stored any planes we had."  
  
"I take it that it's made for horizontal landing aircraft?"  
  
"Yep," Tails answered.  
  
"It shouldn't be a problem, Falco," Slippy noted, "We basically do the same type of landing with the Great Fox."  
  
"Yeah, but there are mechanisms that catch our craft when we enter. The Arwings don't have wheels on them."  
  
"Still shouldn't be a problem for an EXPERT pilot," Slippy slipped some emphasis into 'expert', "such as yourself."  
  
"It's not me I'm worried about," Falco snapped.  
  
Tails realized what Falco meant. The child fox had barely avoided becoming scrap metal on takeoff, and now he was going to be making a difficult landing using an aircraft that wasn't built for that type of landing to begin with.  
  
"Maybe Tails should practice hovering in midair before trying to land?" Slippy suggested.  
  
"Sure, but we can't take too long," Falco noted, "Two spaceships floating in midair are bound to attract unwanted attention."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After Rotor had recovered from meeting Fox, the group had discussed how they were going to get said Cornarian into the palace without attracting too much attention. Fox at first believed it wouldn't be too hard, but quickly learned that keeping secrets wasn't easy at Knothole. He was especially surprised when he learned about the Majesty's 'Secret' Service.  
  
"Uh, if everyone knew about them, why was it still known as the 'Secret' Service?" Fox asked, baffled.  
  
"Geoffrey St. John isn't too bright," Sonic stated bluntly.  
  
"Sonic!" Sally scolded, "Be nice!"  
  
"Well he is!" Sonic argued in defense, "I even had to save him when he was going after your bro!"  
  
As the couple continued to argue, Fox turned his head towards Rotor.  
  
"Rival over her heart, by chance?" the pilot asked.  
  
"How'd you know?" wondered a surprised Rotor.  
  
"They were holding hands earlier," Fox noted.  
  
"Didn't realize it was that obvious," the mechanic laughed, "but yeah, Geoffrey was in love with Sally one time, but recently gave up."  
  
After letting Sonic and Sally argue for a couple more minutes, Fox gave a light cough to get their attention. For a moment, the hedgehog and squirrel just stared at the vulpine and walrus, before blushing terribly, trying to regain their composure.  
  
"You know," Fox grinned, "if I didn't know better, I would have thought you were already married."  
  
As if it was possible, Sonic's and Sally's faces became even redder. Rotor's face, in the meantime, was red for another reason altogether. He was currently trying, and failing, to stop laughing. It wasn't until a full 5 minutes later that the Knothole mechanic was finally able to regain control of himself.  
  
"Well, to try to save what little is left of these guys' dignity," Fox said, gesturing towards Sonic and Sally, "When I meet the king, he may want to talk to General Pepper."  
  
"How will he be able to do that?" Sonic asked.  
  
"With this," Fox pulled out a small device from his backpack, which he had recovered from his Arwing.  
  
Everyone else looked questioningly at him, before Fox sighed and pushed a few buttons on the device. Immediately, the contraption hovered out of Fox's hand, and projected a three-dimensional rabbit head.  
  
"Wow," Rotor gapped, "a floating holo-projector! I've been working on something like that for years now!"  
  
"I see you like our technology," the head spoke before introducing himself, "I am Peppy Hare, one of the original members on the Star Fox team. I'm retired now, but I still give Fox directions on his missions.  
  
"Sort of like an advisor to the team," Sally deduced.  
  
"Right you are, young lady," Peppy nodded.  
  
"Oh, Peppy," Fox jumped in, remembering he hadn't introduced the group yet, "she is Princess Sally Acorn of Knothole Village. The blue hedgehog's Sonic, and the smart one right there is Rotor."  
  
"A pleasure," Peppy nodded again, "So Fox, I'm figuring you want me to contact Pepper as you visit the King of Knothole."  
  
"That's right, Peppy."  
  
"Well, as it just so happens…" Peppy's head then was replaced by a head of a dog wearing a General's hat, "…I am already standing by, Fox. The only thing you have to worry about is trying to get in."  
  
Pepper's head then turned back into Peppy's.  
  
"We'll be waiting, Fox."  
  
"Ok, Peppy. Fox out," Fox hit some more buttons on the projector, shutting it off.  
  
"What else you got in that backpack, Fox?" Rotor asked, curiosity peaking.  
  
"Later," Fox promised, "Now, you have a robe I can try on?"  
  
"Actually, it's back at my house," Sonic admitted, "Hang on, I'll run back and get it for you!"  
  
"What?" Fox looked at Sonic in bewilderment, "you're going to run ALL the way there, and then ALL the way back?"  
  
"Sure," Sonic shrugged.  
  
"Uh… Won't that take a while?"  
  
Sonic just looked at him. Before Fox knew what was happening, the Hedgehog wasn't there anymore. Looking around in surprise, Fox noticed Sally had a smile on her face. Rotor was smiling, also.  
  
"He's not called 'Sonic' for nothing," Sally stated matter-of-factly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bunnie Rabbot sighed as she looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the wild blue yonder, at least on this part of the world. She had heard that Sally and Sonic were going on a rescue mission, but found out that she wasn't required to come along. Because of this, she decided to do something she hadn't done in a while: have a picnic with Antoine. As usual, her boyfriend had cooked up a great meal, which the couple was enjoying fully. Currently, Antoine was biting into a watermelon when he noticed Bunnie staring into the blue sky. Putting the half-eaten fruit down, the French fox edged closer, staring at the sky with her.  
  
Unfortunately, a romantic moment was not to be. A faint humming sound drew their attention.  
  
"Hey, sugah, what do you suppose those thangs are?" Bunnie asked, pointing to two specks in the distance.  
  
"Sucre bleu. Az Soneec might zay, 'I 'ave'nt zee clue'," Antoine admitted.  
  
"Whateva' they are, they sure aren't freedom fighta'," Bunnie concluded, "Antione, run back an see if Sonic's back. If he ain't, get someone else to come by and check this out."  
  
"B-but," Antoine sputtered, "I can't leave ze ladiee by herzelf! Itz not gentlemanly!"  
  
"Don't worry, sugah. Y'all know I can take care of myself," Bunnie reassured him.  
  
Reluctantly Antoine agreed and hurried off, but not before picking up the picnic basket and blanket. Shaking her head, Bunnie turned around to face the two specks in the sky. Activating the rocket boosters in her legs, she took off, in hopes to find out who the sudden guests were.  
  
RusVal- PHEW! THAT was a lot of work! Sorry it took so long. I have had a lot of things happen at home, and couldn't find the time.  
  
Jazz- Yeah, but you sure found time to play Half-Life.  
  
RusVal- Shut up you. Anyway, I would like to say that I did not give up on the Datafiles thing, I just have been too lazy to get all the necessary info. (By the way, if anyone knows characters' different heights, I'd greatly appreciate it if you put it in your review. I am taking anonymous reviews now)  
  
Jazz- Dude, so when do you think the next chapter will come out?  
  
RusVal- I am not sure. That is all I am saying. By the way, I will be trying to fold the Sonic comic story into this one as much as I can, and I may bring in a few new characters as well.  
  
Jazz-Really, dude? Who?  
  
RusVal- I'm not saying, but I will say that there may also be some ex-girlfriends entering the picture.  
  
Jazz-Who's girlfriends, dude?  
  
RusVal- I'm not saying.  
  
Jazz- I sense a pattern here…  
  
RusVal- So until next time, speed on, full afterburner! 


	8. So Much for Diplomacy

RusVal-Hello, dear readers.  
  
(pause)  
  
Jazz-What, no witty comment? No joke? No gag?  
  
RusVal-Nope.  
  
Jazz-Oh.  
  
StarSonic  
  
Ch. 8: So much for diplomacy  
  
"So, this is it?" Falco asked skeptically, looking at the moss-filled cave.  
  
"Yep," Tails confirmed, "We hid most of the entrances so Robotnik wouldn't find them."  
  
Indeed, on closer looking, Falco noticed a runway just out of sight to the passing eye. Frowning, the bird-man checked over his controls, going through the necessary landing procedures. Over the comm, he could hear Slippy walking Tails through the same procedures. Even Falco had to admit, the kid had learned quickly, flying with him in tight formation. When learning how to hover, the young fox had shown amazing talent. –What is it with foxes and flying?- Falco pondered to himself. His pondering would have to wait, however, since he needed all of his concentration for this difficult landing.  
  
"Is this the only hanger you have?" the question suddenly popped into Falco's mind.  
  
"Well… no," Tails admitted sheepishly, "We had another hanger that houses another airplane we have… and that airplane…lands vertically."  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER!" Falco shouted.  
  
"Falco!" Slippy shouted back, "we can hear you just fine!"  
  
"I forgot," Tails tried to defend himself, "And besides, only Rotor has the controls to open the hanger, and they are at his house."  
  
"Then why…" Falco was about to complain.  
  
"Oh, get off his case, Falco!" Slippy snapped.  
  
"Fine, fine," Falco said, showing a rare moment of letting up, "you go first, Tails."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Tails mumbled, words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bunnie watched the two craft carefully from a nearby bush. She had initially planned to fly up to them, but when she noticed the laser cannons on them, the rabbot thought it best to hide, and see what they were up to. Soon, one of the two aircraft started to descend towards the hidden hanger, though it was a bit wobbly at first. The second one flew after it, seeming to be keeping a distance between it and the first one. When the first one came to the mouth of the cave the hanger was in, it just barely cleared the top of it. Perking her ears up, Bunnie thought she could hear something skidding inside the hanger, like the pilot was scrapping a wing against something. –Must be the pilot's first time- she thought to herself. However, the second plane cleared the mouth perfectly, and Bunnie couldn't hear similar sounds made by the first one.  
  
"Bunnieeee!" shouted a familiar French-accented voice.  
  
Turning back, she saw that Antoine had Geoffrey St. John and Hershey with him as he came running up.  
  
"Well, sugah, y'all sure have impeccable timin'. You just missed 'em goin' into the hanger," Bunnie pointed out.  
  
"You mean the hanger from the old Knothole base?" Geoffrey asked. When Bunnie nodded, a frown appeared on his face, "This is bad."  
  
"How so, dear?" Hershey asked.  
  
"I know all the Freedom Fighters that know that old base, and none of them had aircraft like the ones Antoine described."  
  
"They sure didn't look like any ah've ever seen," Bunnie admitted.  
  
"Well, then," Geoffrey got a determined look on his face, "why don't we welcome the mates to our little abode?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I don't know," Fox said, "It's going to be uncomfortable trying to walk like this."  
  
Sonic had returned with the robe that he had suggested. It was the same robe he wore when he returned from beating Ixas Nagas. It was a little dusty, but otherwise presentable. However, Fox found he had to crouch pretty low to get to the height of a normal fox mobian. So much, in fact, that he was getting back aches from just a couple minutes practicing.  
  
"Don't worry, dude," Sonic reassured him, "It won't be THAT far to the palace."  
  
"How far is THAT far?" Fox asked skeptically.  
  
"About as far as you walked now," Sally admitted.  
  
"Great," Fox stated, not even hiding his sarcasm, "just PEACHY!"  
  
"Well, we could always try a distraction if something happens before you make it to the palace," Rotor thought out loud, "Like if you trip or something."  
  
"Yeah," Sonic thought out loud as well, "I, for one, am great at drawing crowds. Especially ladies…"  
  
Sonic paused when Sally gave him a look. "Hey Sal, I can't help it if I'm so cool," Sonic grinned.  
  
"I'm surprised you can run, let alone walk, with that big head of yours, Sonic," Fox noted.  
  
Sonic just glared at him, will Sally and Rotor stifled snickers. "You know, I could have Sal and Rotor make you walk the long way to the palace," Sonic pointed out.  
  
Fox held his hands up in defeat, "Alright, I'll stop with the snide comments…for now, anyway."  
  
"Good…I think."  
  
"So, are we ready to go?" Fox asked the group. Everyone nodded. However, as they set out to go to Knothole, none of them noticed a small mechanical cricket that was watching from nearby.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, the dashing heroes are some sort of cross between overlander and mobian," Robotnik pondered this information.  
  
"I didn't want to attack without knowing a bit more about what I was dealing with. Now I know. And since I know, I don't need this source of information any more."  
  
Robotnik then set out, pressing buttons until the monitor showed this on the screen:  
  
Target: Fox McCloud. Elimination Priority: Alpha  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, at least now BOTH wings have been damaged," Falco noted, looking at the Arwing that Tails had been flying. Tails did have trouble landing it a bit, scraping the undamaged wing against the pavement as he was attempting a hover turn.  
  
"Don't worry," Slippy reassured Tails over the headphones he was still wearing, "It's easily repairable. You should have seen the condition of some of Fox's old Arwings…"  
  
"So," Falco said, looking around the hanger, changing the subject, "This is the place, eh?"  
  
"Yep," Tails looked around as well, "Our home sweet home before the new Knothole village."  
  
As Falco looked around the room, he noticed a couple planes near the back of the hanger. Walking over, he noticed many of them were of the same design as the plane he had seen Tails fly earlier. The only difference was that these planes were armed.  
  
"So, I see you like the Tornado series," Tails noticed.  
  
"Who built these?" Falco wondered out loud.  
  
"Well… I did, with help from Sonic," Tails admitted as he blushed a bit.  
  
"YOU built these?!" Falco looked at the young fox, surprised, "Wow. You and Slippy would DEFINATLY get along."  
  
"How so?" Tails asked.  
  
"Because I built many of the Arwings from scratch, as well," Slippy answered over the headphones.  
  
"Wow, really?"  
  
"Yep. Maybe I could give you a few tips someday…" Slippy was about to continue before Falco interrupted.  
  
"Ok, look. We can talk all day about this, but we need to contact Fox and the others to tell them we are here."  
  
"Already on it, Falco," Slippy snapped.  
  
"Ok, I'll head to Knothole and wait for them," Tails said, taking off the headphones and hiding them in his tails.  
  
"I'll stay here," Falco stated, "call me when they make contact."  
  
"Will do!" Tails then hurried off through a door that he knew would take him to the village.  
  
When the kid was gone, Falco turned back to the Tornadoes, looking them over. He hated to admit it, but the young fox had talent. However, as he was looking over the planes, he failed to notice a group of creatures hiding in the shadows, sneaking as quietly as they could towards him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"PORT! GO PORT NOW!!" Fox shouted over the noise of the engine.  
  
Things were going smoothly at first, although Fox found the rear cockpit to be a tight fit. However, as the Hurricane was flying, it was suddenly attacked by a squadron of jets. It didn't take long to realize that Robotnik had sent them.  
  
"How are we going to fight these things?!?!" Rotor sounded hysterical as he dodged another shot, "This plane isn't armed!!"  
  
Thinking quickly, Fox reached into his backpack. –Good thing General Pepper said I could use this,- he thought as he pulled out his blaster.  
  
"It is now!!" Fox quickly got up in his seat, and, careful as to not fall out, started shooting at the jets. With keen accuracy, he quickly downed three bogies by hitting their engines. After that, another wave of jets joined the fight, making things even more difficult for Rotor to dodge. All the while, Fox was firing like mad, ducking a couple times when stray shots almost hit him. He was successful at downing three more before a shot nicked his ear.  
  
"Ok, this isn't working," he grumbled to himself. He had to think of a plan fast, otherwise both he and Rotor were going to be in a wrecked metal heap on the ground. Looking down, he noticed Sonic waving his arms as if to say come down.  
  
"Quick, Rotor!" Fox tapped the walrus's shoulder, pointing at Sonic when Rotor glanced back. Seeming to understand what Fox had in mind, Rotor flew the plane close to the ground, allowing Sonic to jump onto the wings.  
  
"Hey, nice shooting, ace," Sonic smirked, "But let a pro show you how it is done."  
  
In a blur, Sonic jumped from one jet to the next, blowing them up into little bits. He even stopped to stand on one. Looking at another jet, he stuck out his tongue, and waved his hands with the thumbs in his ears. The jet didn't like that, and shot at Sonic. However, Sonic jumped off, and the shot hit the jet he was standing on, blowing it up. Sonic then destroyed that jet as well. When the skies were cleared of everything except the Hurricane, Sonic landed back on the wing, lying down casually with his legs crossed.  
  
Fox just stared at him. After a couple of moments, all he could say was, "Thanks."  
  
"Ah, don't mention it," Sonic said with a smile, "Consider it a thank you for saving my little buddy."  
  
Nodding, Fox sat back down in his seat, placing the blaster he was holding back in his backpack.  
  
"Although we may have to talk about your gun when we arrive at Knothole…"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Falco stood up straight. He had been stooping down to look in one of the engines of the planes when he thought he had heard a noise. Glancing around, he didn't see anything besides the Arwings and the Tornadoes. He, however, thought he saw the tail of a skunk out of the corner of his eye. Shrugging, he turned back around to inspect the engine some more when a voice called out.  
  
"Ok, mate. No sudden moves."  
  
Turning back around, he saw standing in front of him four figures. One appeared to be a skunk. Another looked like a fox, but without a tail, and a silly looking toupee. Another one looked like a cat, while the final one looked like a rabbit. It was the rabbit, however, that caught Falco's attention, for this rabbit had a robotic arm, and two robotic legs.  
  
It also looked like the figures had a surprised look on their faces. Falco figured that they didn't expect to see someone who looked like…what was it? Underlanders and mobisies?  
  
"Alright…who eva' you are," the rabbit spoke with a strange accent that Falco hadn't heard before, "If you give up peacefully, we won't have to hurt ya."  
  
"Won't have to hurt me?" Falco chuckled, "I was more worried about hurting you."  
  
Taking that as a sign, the skunk lunged at Falco. The avian retaliated with a quick roundhouse kick to the jaw, sending the skunk to the wall, knocking him out cold. The cat then approached him, with the fox pulling out a sword and circling behind him. –Good thing I had learned this in that fighting tournament I competed in with Fox,- Falco thought as he did a split when the two were close enough. Caught off guard, the would-be attackers fell flat on their faces. As he quickly got up, Falco then got jumped by the rabbit, which used her robotic arm in a choke hold. Falco struggled against her surprising strength. When it looked like he was going to pass out, he quickly let out a burst of strength, and flipped the surprised girl over his shoulder.  
  
Gasping for breath, Falco could barely dodge the fox's sword thrust before grabbing the sword hand with his left. Back-handing the fox on the snout, Falco then grabbed the dropped sword. As he brought it around to bear, the rabbit easily grabbed it out of his hand with her metal hand. Falco then was kicked to ground from the back by the cat. Not giving up, Falco lashed out with his fist, hitting the bunny on the nose (and heard a weird 'honk' sound) before kicking behind him, sending the cat flying. The bunny quickly recovered, and was about to attack when someone shouted.  
  
"Oh, no! GUYS, STOP, DON'T!!"  
  
Both Falco and the rabbit turned towards the voice, who turned out to be Tails.  
  
"Tails?!" they both shouted at the same time, and then stared at each other, "YOU know him?!"  
  
"Of course ah know him, ah'm one of his friends!" the half-robot shouted.  
  
"Well, I know him, because he showed me the way here!" Falco shouted back.  
  
Everyone except Falco (and the skunk, who was unconscious) gave Tails a surprised look.  
  
"Tails, iz zis true?" the fox asked as he picked himself up.  
  
"Well…yes," Tails admitted, looking a bit unsure of himself, "but I can explain…"  
  
He wasn't allowed to finish, because the rabbit had grabbed one of his ears.  
  
"Well, ma stars!" the rabbit blurted, "If Sally found out 'bout this, she'd…"  
  
"Princess Sally Acorn was the person who sent us here," Falco stated, "Although it was Sonic's idea to hide the Arwings here."  
  
"Oh," the rabbit said, red creeping into her cheeks, before letting Tails' ear go, "sorry 'bout that, sugah-Tails."  
  
"Awww, it's alright, Bunnie," Tails reassured her while rubbing his sore ear, "you didn't know."  
  
"And it would be best if no one else knew," Falco reminded him, "at least for now."  
  
"Oh, right," Tails remembered.  
  
The rabbit, now known as Bunnie, walked up to Falco.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," Bunnie apologized, "We weren't sure if y'all were an enemy or not."  
  
"It's alright," Falco smirked, "I needed a workout anyway."  
  
Bunnie chuckled slightly, before extending her organic hand, "Let me introduce ma'self. Ma name is Bunnie Rabbot."  
  
"Falco Lombardi," Falco took her hand in his, "second best pilot of the Starfox team."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, this is it. Home sweet home."  
  
The Hurricane finally touched down on a runway near a fairly good-sized village. Jumping out of the plane, quickly putting on his robe and crouching down, Fox noticed that many of the buildings were actually in the trees. In all his years, he had never seen anything like it.  
  
"I see you like the place already," Sally chuckled, walking up.  
  
"Yeah, I can see why you would want to protect it," Fox said, "It's so beautiful here."  
  
"Yep," Sonic agreed, "well, it's best not to keep the royal family waiting. Come on!"  
  
Nodding, Fox plodded along, before Sonic stopped and turned to Fox, "Oh, almost forgot. Could you leave your gun with Rotor?"  
  
"What?!" Fox was definitely alarmed, "Why?"  
  
"Well, it's like this," Sally explained the story of the accident where a mobian prince was killed by an overlander because of a gun, and how it has been a law never to have personal firearms in your possession.  
  
"I can understand the logic behind that," Fox said finally, "but how do you protect yourselves? From what you told me, Robotnik has a large arsenal at his disposal."  
  
Sonic then cleared his throat, then pointed at himself.  
  
"Oh, right," Fox realized, remembering how Sonic trounced the jets that had attacked them earlier. Without further prodding, Fox handed his blaster over to Rotor.  
  
"Let's get going," Fox then said, "I can't stand like this forever."  
  
Laughing a bit, the group, not including Rotor, headed for the palace of Knothole.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Your majesty," a guard walked into the throne room, "someone would like to speak with you."  
  
"Really? Who?" King Acorn was surprised, because he wasn't expecting someone to come today.  
  
"A mister Fox McCloud, saying he is representing the country of Cornaria."  
  
"Alright, let him in," as the guard left, Max turned to his wife, "this should be interesting."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It had taken a little longer than expected, considering that Sonic had to take time to cause a distraction. He was talented, though, at drawing large crowds, especially when he took out a guitar to play. Fox found no trouble getting to the palace unnoticed. He even had time to stretch halfway through before heading the rest of the way. The entire time, Fox kept his arms and legs hidden, and made sure he didn't trip along the way. When he made it to the palace, Sally asked one of the guards to alert her father of their presence.  
  
When the guard came back and said they could come in, Fox let out a sigh of relief. Even with the short stretch, his back was killing him! As he entered the throne room, he could tell that these people were definitely Sally's parents. The queen was a chipmunk, and Fox could see that Sally had gotten her mother's looks. What surprised him was the king was a squirrel. He'd have to ask about that later. When he got up to the throne, he bowed respectfully, or bowed as much as he could while crouched.  
  
"So, you are Fox McCloud?" the King asked as Sally walked up to her mother's side, "I guess it makes sense that they call you that."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it does," Fox said, still bowing.  
  
"You may stand up, Mr. McCloud," King Acorn permitted.  
  
"All the way up, sire?" Fox's question obviously surprised the king.  
  
"But of course," he said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Fox looked at Sally, who nodded.  
  
"Alright, just don't be too startled," Fox warned. He then removed his robe, and stood all the way up. When the king and queen saw what he really looked, they let out a small gasp.  
  
"My," the queen said, flabbergasted, "he is a well built boy, isn't he, dear?"  
  
"Y…yes," the king sputtered, still recovering.  
  
"Well, the surprises aren't finished yet, so I suggest taking deep breaths to calm yourselves down," Fox stated, taking out the holocommunicator, pushing a few buttons to activate it.  
  
Jazz-Well, as Fox would say, "Mission complete!" Now that they have made contact with the Royal Family, what new missions will Starfox receive? And how will the public react? Find out next time on "StarSonic".  
  
RusVal-Well, it's official. I am now an official Arcadian writer. Check out my other story, Arcadian Dimensions, which stars my very own characters.  
  
Jazz-YAY! We get our own story!!  
  
RusVal-So until next time, speed on, full afterburner.  
  
(Small teaser. Having three fighter pilots is enough to make a team, as far as I know. Guess who they are.) 


End file.
